jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Veleran Kom'rk
"What do I think about the current state of the galaxy? *Pause* ''To be truly honest... Its a Force hell hole..." ''- Former Republic Admiral Kom'rk to an HNH Reporter'' The Younger Years Kom’rk remembers little about his childhood. When he was a small boy, his father told him about the light side, and its great power. Naturally, like any Mando child at that age desired to learn more, so, he began his training. During the Battle of Solum, a Mando colony, Kom’rk lost his arm in a fight with a Sith Lord, Jirac Day’ri Mereel. Kom’rk was awed by the Sith’s power, and fought the Sith until he was defenseless. As Kom’rk stood triumphant, Jirac told him of the greater power of the Dark side. Kom’rk listened intently, when just at a crucial moment, Kom’rks father killed the Sith. Kom’rk was appalled, not only was the battle over, but his opponent was unarmed. Killing him was a disgrace in Mando culture. Kom’rk declared his father Dar’buir, or no longer a father. He then struck his father down, in order to avenge the fallen Sith. Coursing with the Dark side, Kom’rk was reborn. In the years afterwards, Kom’rk fought with the Sith, increasing his knowledge of the Dark side, and excelling in lightsaber combat. At 19, Kom’rk left his home world, on a personal vendetta to destroy the Ji’dai which tainted his father. It was not long after when he was partially successful. He enlisted into the Imperial Army, where he was recruited as a Storm Commando. He was supposed to be assigned to Endor, to protect the Imperial Facility there, but he was reposted to lead a guerilla force on non-other than his home world. The Empire had been trying to create on outpost their, but they encountered heavy resistance. In charge of a small platoon of commando’s, Kom’rk was tasked to wipe out an entire Mando settlement. When he ordered his troops not to fire on the settlement, they ignored him and slaughtered the settlers. Enraged, Kom’rk single-handedly wiped out his entire platoon. He then led an assault against the Imperial base and drove them off-world. He then left for a second time, never to return… Enter the Sith At 25, Kom’rk came in contact with a Sith Lord named Sullen. Kom’rk studied under Sullen for a time, when he was then ordered to infiltrate a fledgling academy, led by the now Sith’Ari Feral Ragnos. He did as ordered for some time, when he then defected and joined Feral’s Kashyyyk Academy. For some time, Kom’rk worked as a Blade Instructor, before he was accused of treason and was banished. But for the past decade, he has felt weakened, as if he carried a great burden. Kom’rk disappeared for awhile. Forging an Empire When he turned 29, Kom’rk left the roll as learner, and started the Dxun Academy of the Sith. Chosen due to its secrecy, and its Mando history, it was successful, with many enrollments during its time. Kom’rk then also assumed the title of Bladelord. And for awhile he was truly happy. But then, he began to look at the bigger picture. He took on an apprentice named Ky’ram, a bright student adept in Force Cognition. After training him for some time, Kom’rk left the Academy and forged the Shadow Storm Alliance. Jealous about his master’s fortune and power, Ky’ram attempted to kill Kom’rk. Ky’ram and Kom’rk fought over Bespin, were Kom’rk was saved by his old apprentice before his flagship; the Torrent of Prudii was destroyed. On Kom'rks Thirtieth birthday, he participated in the defense of Korriban, the SSA's first real fight. After pushing the Vong back, and suffering heavy losses, Kom'rk retired to Bespin for awhile. While there, he realized that he carried his father's undead spirit within him. His father's spirit then took control of Kom'rks body, and attempted to kill Kom'rks good friend Endor. With the help of Endor and other Sith, Kom'rks old body was destroyed, but he was reborn anew. He then set in motion his plan to attack Coruscant. Rise of peace, fall of the Bladelord The attack was a stalemate, but after the assault Kom'rk knew the planet would eventually be his in some way. He gained many more allies afterwards, and for many months, he planed the most brilliant assault that would take Coruscant, and make it the seat of power for the SSA. But after another attack by another faction, the SSS, Coruscant fell into their hands. Seeing this as a moment of oppotunity, Kom'rk sent an emmisary, and soon found the SSA headquarters on Coruscant. For several years, things went well. The SSA had many contracts, and SSA Engineering was producing for many clients. But things would not stay this way for long... Soon, the Jedi began to become more bold, and started running attacks on SSA bases and soon, it all lead up to a massive battle over Coruscant. The Jedi managed to retake Coruscant, but they were soon ousted again as Kom'rk and the SSA used the might of the Dromedary Mass Driver Relay. By targeting key targets on the planet, the Jedi were once again usurped, and the Sith reclaimed control. Category:Characters Category:Jedi Category:Players